undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Undervirus
In UnderVirus are 3 Sanses. One is the classic normal Sans (middle) who only changes through the events. Another one is his viral doppelgänger, renamed as Xans (right). The third one is a modified copy of Xans, created by Chara. His name is Ryu (Parody of Ryuk from Death Note. Left) UnderVirus Sans He was classic Sans from the original UnderTale timeline and the skeleton we all know. Not really remembering the resets but feeling the deja-vu of the timelines, he fought against Chara in the Judgment Hall at the end of her genocide. When Chara killed him his HP dropped to zero, his soul shattered. But in the same moment, he fell out of the game and became real. Xans was in his body and healed him. Later when he reentered the game, he could remember the resets could remember the real world. After hearing that every emotion, every thought was already programmed by someone else for him- that he only was a game character to entertain people, left him struggling between his emotions. He is switching between depression, absolute despair, fury, madness and happiness. After being outside while a reset, he got erased from the game and the story. He never existed in UnderTale anymore. At this point, his timeline wasn't the original one anymore, but got copied and became UNDERVIRUS, the new timeline. He got his new clothes from Frisk after he "died" and his old clothes were covered in blood and ripped apart. Because of Xans, he can't use bone-based attacks or blasters anymore. XANS Xans is the viral doppelgänger of (Virus!)Sans. When Sans fell out for the first time, he kinda dragged Xans with him. Xans was hidden in Sans and healed him and affected his magic. Later, he fell out again. They both aren't really aware of this event. All viruses change their name with an “v” in the first spot: Vasriel, Vundyne, Vapyrus, Valphys,… only Virus!Sans got an “X” since even Frisk considered “Vans” as stupid. (Shoe brand and cars) All viruses, included Xans, also have a true form. They changed because their old form was really suicidal and depression driven- they were about to destroy themselves when they came together that they want to change something. They can't change what they are: Viruses, but they aren't totally crazy about eating and destroying anymore like wild animals. Since they made up their "new normal" (secondary) form, they can change back to their true form any time. But they are in pain, getting slowly crazy and are suicidal in their true (primary) form. When they change back, they fall in some kind of sleep-paralysis: Can't move, are in horrible pain and are aware of their surroundings, but can't do anything. This effect holds for about a hour. Then, they change back. (Character ref: Xans, True!Xans) Xans theme here RYU Ryu is a modified copy of Xans, created by Chara. He uses bones, blasters, a scythe and a black soul mode (Dependency) in battle. Ryu is meant to be a reaper/death-god to see dead people. That way Chara wanted to make sure that Ryu will be able to see her. Because he was added to the UnderTale game, but had no placement in the story. He got stuck in the secret room in Snowdin and nearly died there. He was able to see the code and viruses watching him, but he couldn't leave the room, neither he could eat the stuff in it. When he finally fell out, Chara took care of him. Since he already loved her like she programmed it, he only got more bonded through her affection. They are like partner/lovers. They often go out at night to kill random people for fun. Ryu's personality is pretty simple: He wants to kill, but he doesn't want any trouble. So, he holds back and is most of the time bored. Since Chara considers Frisk & Co. as family, he would never harm them and stays neutral. Ryu hates Xans for his behavior (Ryu thinks Xans is annoying). (Character ref: Ryu) GALLERY More Fan-art here Undervirus sans request by reginasmile-dazdht4.png|Fanart by ReginaSmile|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Undervirus-Sans-Request-664077928 Undervirus xans gift for jeyawue by floatywaffles-db4trw4.jpg|Xans Fanart by FloatyWaffles|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/UnderVirus-Xans-Gift-for-Jeyawue-673235572 Undervirus contest entry by bonetodraw-db42dxy.png|Fanart by BoneToDraw|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Undervirus-contest-entry-671957782 dsdseds.gif|Ryu's blasters by Jeyawue|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Pet-blasters-679858391 blaster cuteness.jpg|Virus!Sans with blaster by Jeyawue|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/I-never-thought-I-would-lose-you-679875719 sans ryu xans uv group pic.png|Sans, Xans and Ryu by Jeyawue|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Smile-for-the-camera-UNDERVIRUS-665923837 tumblr_onwt07OjAx1w1pe4so1_1280.jpg|Xans fanart by Shiro-dovakhiin|link=https://shiro-dovahkiin.tumblr.com/ 40f8698b77336292c2cba4e0bd88b6a8-db721rg.png|Sans fanart by Twitchy-Senpai|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/COMMISSION-11-CHARALUVACHOCOLATE-676980844 undervirus_contest_cx_by_beyondbroken_waste-db6by7j.jpg|Undervirus fanart by BeyondBroken-Waste|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/UnderVirus-Contest-Cx-675763183 undervirus_gang__by_notactuallyfear-db0y69e.png|UV Gang by NotactuallyFear|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Undervirus-gang-666722354 standoff_by_rustyx3x-dabzz0c.jpg|Xans and Ryu by rustyx3x|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/Standoff-624815868 i_miss_you_cupcake___by_rustyx3x-da9pe5z.jpg|I miss you cupcake by rustyx3x|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/I-Miss-You-Cupcake-620963063 you_made_me_this_way_by_rustyx3x-db6gh2l (1).jpg|True!Xans fanart by rustyx3x|link=http://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/You-Made-Me-This-Way-675974253 Category:Undervirus Category:Sans Category:Glitch Category:Male Category:AUs Category:Bad and Good